1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for detecting a water temperature which is employed for investigation requiring measurement of an underwater temperature in a range between a position on a water surface and a shallow underwater position, and more particularly, it relates to an apparatus for detecting a water temperature which is provided with a memory.
2. Description of the Background Art
FIG. 7 shows proper water temperatures for marine life. It is understood from FIG. 7 that every marine life has a proper water temperature range. Thus, a fisherman can understand the proper temperature range for his target fish in response to its type, whereby it is possible to judge whether or not he can catch desired fish by detecting the water temperature at his fishing place.
In general, a underwater temperature in a range between a position on a water surface water and a shallow underwater position is measured with an intermediate water temperature gauge or the like, through heavy equipment utilizing a data communication network. It has been impossible for a general fisherman to get and use such equipment, which is not only high-priced but hard to carry and manipulate. Therefore, he cannot recognize whether or not the tip top of his fishing tackle is on the right spot for his target fish but merely clings to his intuition for fishing.